movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travels: Bubblesrella II: Dreams Come True/Transcript
https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Cinderella-II-Dreams-Come-True/Movie?id=2192&s=rapid (movie begins) (Castle was seen) (from nearby) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hurry. Hurry. Sandy: Quickly. Quickly. Bradley: What's the hurry? Slappy: We're going somewhere pretty nice. Skippy: Merryweather's here and is reading the Bubbles story. Andrew: Of how Michael Darling and Bubbles are married. Elvis: Shh... Nyra. Amy Fourpaws: Oops. Sorry. (They sneak past her) (with out getting seen) (We kept going) (onward) Merryweather: And Bubbles and Michael lived happily ever after. The End. (finishes her story) Oliver: Did it end? Marie: Yes. Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh oh. Dwarfs: Aw... Bradley: Then let's hear another one. Rabbit: Please? Merryweather: But guys, This is the only Bubbles book there is. Eeyore: See? Slappy: Yeah. You heard her. The end. That's all. Skippy: Aw, that's not fair. Ellie: I know. How about we make one? Christopher Robin: Great idea. Amanda: Then we can tell the story. Tails: Since we're in the sequel too. Ed: And make the pictures. Edd: Make a Behind the Scenes acts. Zim: No, No, Hold it. Who would wanna read a book made by cats and us animals, Humans and other heroes? Eddy: Yeah, but who? Rocky and Andrina: Bubbles. Katrina: That's her. Phineas: That's a good idea. (Ferb nods) Isabella: Perfect plan. Cat: But we don't how to make one. Dog: If we had the stuff for it, that is. Merryweather: Don't worry. I can help with that. (Starts her magic) Vanessa: Nice magic you'll use. Merryweather: Salago-doola Menchicka boola Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Put 'em together And what have you got? Bibbidi-bobbidi-Boo (Perry nods) (POOF, A book case appears) Harry: Nice bookcase. (The papers were put onto the book) Earl: Now, what do we need? Stinky: A pencil, Indeed. Stellaluna: And crayons Gerald: And glitter. Heather: And glue. Josephine: We'll sew up the book with a thread and a hook. Reginald: Bibbidi bobbidi boo Merryweather: Oh, very nice. Well done, little guys. But something is missing it's true. Oh, look there. The pages are bare. We need a story from you. Gopher White: You mean us? Chantment: Give it a story? Rosie: So we can actually tell the whole story? Stan: No, no, we don't know any good stories. Pat: But we'll need to know some good ones if they're right. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Speaking of "Don't know", Remember when Bubbles had a difficult time being a princess and doesn't know how to run a banquet at the palace? Sandy: Yeah. And that she needed help from her kitten friends. Gumball: And us. Darwin: Since we tricked poor Grand Duke. Anais: The Owl one of course. Johnny Bravo: Yeah. He tried to chase us, but was stopped by our friend. Rocky: Hey, I get it. "First Day in Castle". Andrina: So do I. Katrina: Wanna hear it? Eds: Yes, please. (Story starts at the flashback of it) (like magic) Stephen Squirrelsky: It was right after Bubbles and Michael got married. The kittens and us move to the big castle. We had it all to ourselves, and we were having the time of our lives. Sandy Cheeks: Yeah. Shelia Rae: How long have they've been gone? Jimmy: On their holiday, I suppose. (Fanfare) Edmond: Bubbles' back! Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Fagin: Oh dear. They're back? Jane Porter: They're back. (runs around) (Hubert snores) (and naps) Fagin and Jane: They're back! Hubert: Who? What? They're back? Oh, they're back! Narrator: Meanwhile Bubbles: We're back. Michael: Welcome home. Bubbles: I still can't believe I'm going to live in a castle. Are you sure this isn't just a dream? Michael: You're a princess now. Princess Bubbles. Hubert: She won't even know the first thing about being a princess. She just got back from her honeymoon. It's going to be your duty to prepare the girl. Fagin: Your Majesty, I am honoured. Hubert: Not you, Goof. Jane. Fagin: Oops. Sorry. Jane: Of course not you. He wants the job done right the first time. Fagin: Oh, what do you mean like? Hubert: The royal banquet will be Bubbles' responsibility now. Jane: Royal banquet? Hubert: You'll teach her everything she needs to know. Fagin: But, Sire, she won't know anything about planning a royal banquet. Bubbles: I don't know anything about planning a royal banquet. Oh, well. At least I can stay past midnight. Michael: Perfect. Since I'll be at your side. Narrator: A little later... Michael: I have to go? Now? Hubert: Of course. Michael: Father, I can't just abandon my princess! Not with the royal banquet only two days away. Hubert: Nonsense! We have important matters of state to attend to. Michael: Eh, Father-- She hasn't had time to prepare. She's never been a princess before. Fagin: I dare say, Majesty, you do like your banquets just so, eh? Hubert: Nonsense. Jane: It's a great deal to ask of the poor girl. Hubert: Nonsense. Jane: Your Majesty, I can take care of the preparations as I always do. Just show her what to do! Hubert: Just show her what to do! We have a princess now. It's her duty to plan the banquet. And the king's duty to endure it. Fagin: Yes, Your Majesty. Hubert: Now off we go. Fagin: Thanks. Michael: I'm sorry I have to rush off. Bubbles: Don't worry. I'll be fine. Michael: I know you're gonna surprise us with an incredible feast. Bubbles: I just hope you're not too surprised. (KISS) (HUG) (Hubert, Fagin and Michael left on their business) (to do) Stephen Squirrelsky: Royal Banquet? Sandy: Is that what they mean? Slappy: Afraid so. Skippy: Oh dear. Booker: This banquet might gonna be boring. Coco Bandicoot: But simply fun, don't you know? (Crash nods) Aku Aku: With the things we can use. Waldo: Have you seen Shy? I can't find him anywhere. Charles: He's here somewhere. Julie: Must be with Trix. Tina: At any place, I presume. Narrator: Meanwhile... https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_gZtpFcNoN1C0yFBS7e-F2mWlwu7ZL3p (At a Royal Diner) (however) Cook: Pork soup. Waiter: Coming right up, Sir. (People chatting) (together) Trix: To my dear Shy and our wonderful loveship. Shy: Uh, yes, sure is wonderful. Trix: You've been very quiet this evening, is there something on your mind? Shy: Uh, I was thinking of an idea. Trix: Yes? Shy: I've got something to show you. (Reaches something in his pocket) (to get a ring) Trix: So? Shy: I've got something in my pocket. (But the ring fell on the floor) (and rolled) (Shy uh ohs) Shy: Uh-oh. Excuse me. I'll be back. (He crawls on the floor) (to get the ring) (But gets a hard time getting it) (then has problems to get it) (Trix thinks) Trix: Is something going wrong, Shy? (Then a servant came in) (to see her) Servant: Excuse me, Trix the Fox. I have important news. Trix: Yes? Servant: Your buddies are waiting for you to join them. Trix: For what? Servant: It's a mission to see Bubbles and Michael. Trix: Oh. They returned. A royal banquet preparation. But where's Shy? I need to tell him that instant. (Shy is trying to find his ring) (It was under the table) (however) (Shy grabs it) (and pulls it with him) (Girl jumps and falls down) (birds tweet) Servant: Shy, I need to... Shy: Not now. I'm so busy. Servant: No, No, No, Shy. You don't under... (CRASH, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) Servant: Darn it. (rubs his head) Trix: Shy, Didn't you talk to him yet? Shy: Um, no, I didn't. Not yet. I was too busy fetching something. Trix: I know exactly what you're going to say. He told me all about it. Shy: Oh yes. It's something he said, wasn't it? Trix: Oh it doesn't matter, I think it's a marvelous idea. Shy: Like spoof traveling again? Trix: Well, That wouldn't be important, It's about a royal banquet. Shy: A royal banquet with us helping? Trix: Yes. We must get on with it, Now. (Leaves) Shy: Got it. (They went onward to the castle) (to rejoin the others) (Bubbles enters the castle) (at last) (Looks around) (in circles) Kittens and All: Bubbles. Bubbles: Hi guys. (Patou barks) Bubbles: Hi Patou. Edmond: Look. Big chair for Princess Bubbles. Pink Panther: Perfect. Bubbles: Oh, my. Big castle too. Big Nose: See what they mean? Phineas: Don't worry, We're here to help. (Ferb nods) Bubbles: Why, thank you. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Maggie Lee: Since you've come home from a nice holiday with Michael. Ben: No offense, But the royal banquet might end up boring. Jack Jackalope: But we'll have the ingredients ready to do it. Narrator: The Next Morning... (The Next Morning) (Clock BONGS) (loudly) (Jane knocks on the door) (to wake up everyone) (They entered when they see someone snoring) (and goes to wake him or her up) Jane: Good morning, Your Highness. (someone wakes up) (LICK) Jane: Your Highness! (someone gasps) (Patou shakes) Alice and Ann-Marie: Oooh! Gross! (they shake their heads) (Later, In the kitchen) (however) Bubbles: Ready for breakfast? How does a cheese omelette sound? Ellie: Oh yum. Oinky Doinky: Sounds cool for mice. Robert: No thanks. I got an egg allergy for that. Tanya: Besides, who knows what happens if we'll try it? Robert: I'll you mean. Tanya: Oops. Right. Sorry. Jane: The princess is missing! (We gasps and hide) Mr. Blue Jay: Shh... Jane: You! You, girl! Have you seen the princess? Bubbles: Good morning, Jane. Jane: Oh, I thought you-- But those awful clothes! Well, I-- I didn't recognize you, Your Highness. Allow me to introduce your ladies in waiting. Alice and Ann-Marie. Bubbles: Nice to meet you girls. (We watch) Bubbles: Right on time for breakfast. Ann-Marie: Breakfast? Ooh, with toast and jam? Alice: Your Highness, a Princess never prepares her own meals. Jane: Indeed not. That is not how things are done. Bubbles: There are rules around here? Jane: But it's certainly not your fault... that you don't know the traditions of the castle. Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Courage: I have a bad feeling about this. Or my name is Luke Skywalker. And it's not. Dexter: Nope. Inspector: Not at all. Jane: That's what the king expects me to teach you. Bubbles: I'm sure I can learn it in no time. Jane: Mm-hmm. Come along. There's no time to dally. Just do as I say and everything will be fine. Whoops again. Rocky: Phooey. Andrina: Oh rats. (Later they dressed up Bubbles) Jane: The king would be horrified... to find the hostess of the royal banquet dressed like a scullery maid! A princess must be attired like royalty. Bubbles: A princess will always be attired like royalty. Said that. Bubbles: Do I have to wear this all the time? Alice: Oh, of course not, Your Highness. You'll need something much more formal for dinner. Bubbles: Couldn't I just wear one of my own dresses? Jane: Very amusing, Your Highness... but it simply isn't done. Wallace: Oh heck. Sunil: Oh, fish paste. (Bubbles was completely dressed) Pepper: Now that's pretty sweet. Bubbles: It's such a beautiful day today. Why don't we open the curtains? (Alan and Zayne nod and open them) Vinnie: Ah... Sunlight. Jane: No, no, no! These curtains are never opened. (Shuts them) Alan and Zayne: Oof! Russell: Hey! Penny: Well, I never. Minka: How rude. Alice: And certainly not by a princess. Felina: That wasn't polite. Jane: It most definitely isn't done. Bernice: Well, not yet anyway. Tyler: "Simply isn't done." "Simply isn't done." "Simply isn't done." She says. Ryan: Such a pity she hates sunlight. Narrator: Moments Later... Alice: Dukes and viscounts sit nearest the king unless there is a marquis present. Bubbles: Wouldn't it be nice if people | could just sit wherever they like? Alice: No. You must never seat a duke above a marquis or below a baron. Zoe: How rude. Ann-Marie: Which colour is correct, Your Highness? Cream or ecru? Bubbles: Um, e-e-ecru? Jane: No, Bubbles. Cream. Bubbles: But there isn't any difference. Jane: Oh, my. So much to learn. So little time. Ian: Boring. Alvin: Pardon? (Later in the kitchen) Jane: At the banquet, as always... the royal menu shall consist. (We watch) (and learn) Jane: Of the rarest roast beef... French onion soup, tarragon mashed potatoes, freshly baked baguettes... the finest truffles in the kingdom and, for dessert, Norwegian stewed prunes. Edmond and Vilburt: Eck! Chris: Gross! Bubbles: Prunes? For dessert? Tigger: Prunes for dessert and--? What?! Piglet: What?!! Pooh: What?!!! Rabbit: Oh my. Eeyore: Could be worse. Jane: The king expects it. It is a tradition that is never broken. Besides, I like them. Darby: No wonder she likes prunes. Dinky: I get allergies to prunes. Frankie: What do they do to you? Dinky: You don't wanna know. Daniel: You're not sure what can hit you, can you? Ellie: Don't wanna know. Too gross. Gabby: Not tasty enough for us. Narrator: More Moments Later... (Outside) Jane: Your Highness shall pause here | to greet her noble guests. Alice: Remember. Curtsy to royalty, wave to nobility. Bubbles: I'm sure I can do this. (goes to greet the guests) Bubbles: My friends! Hello! Hello! How nice to see you. Wait just a minute. Open the gate! (the guards obey) Jane: No, no, no! These gates are only opened for royal visitors. You must remember the rules. Commoners are never allowed in the palace. Alice: It simply isn't done. (They leave) (all together) Narrator: Uhhh... (Uhhh) (Bubbles dance practice) Alice: At the very least, one must learn to dance with poise and grace. Bubbles: I'm trying. I-I-I just need more practice. Tim: Practice makes perfect. Aaron: And perfect sense it makes too. Jane: It must be perfect. It is the king's favorite dance. Owen: Especially with music too. (Ellie yawns): Boring. Big Nose: Still good for a party. Jane: No, no, no, Your Highness. It must be slower and more formal. Inspector: Slower and more formal?! Pink Panther: Hush. Deux Deux: Si. Pink is right, Inspector. Alice: Your highness, Eggshell or bone? Buster: Eggshell? Bubbles not Buster. Bubbles: Eggshell? Jane: Bone. Buster Bunny: Both? Ann-Marie: Now, who sits next to the count? Bubbles: The duke? Ann-Marie: The marquis. (Penny shooks her head) Babs Bunny: Such a pity. Alice: Gold or silver? Bubbles: For what? Plucky Duck: Baron or viscount? Ann-Marie. Ann-Marie: Baron or viscount? Bubbles: Who? Alice: Pekoe or Darjeeling? Bubbles: I don't know. Ann-Marie: Braised or broiled? Alice: Fish or fowl? Ann-Marie: Stand or sit? Bubbles: Mind the music! (Bubbles gets confused) Alice: Hair up or down? Ann-Marie: Left or right? Alice: One or two? Jane: Your Highness! (Bubbles falls down) (Ed and Eddy laugh) (Bradley covers his eyes, Kessie gasps, Luke covers his ears) (Wilhelm scream) (THUD) Bubbles: Ouch! (Jane sighs frustratedly) Jane: Your Highness, the dance | is best performed on one's feet. (Bubbles just gives up and leaves) (in annoyance) Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it. Sandy: She couldn't dance well, could she? Conker: Tragic. Rodent: Not good. Jane: This is a disaster. Max (Dog): Doesn't work that way. (Bubbles walked away) (in a depressed way) Narrator: Sorry (Later in the room, Bubbles sobs) (in Pinkie Pie's voice) Oliver: Poor Bubbles. Please don't cry. Bubbles not happy, Kittens not happy. Toulouse: Such a pity she can't dance. Bubbles: Guys, What am I going to do? I'm a complete failure as a princess. Why can't I learn to do this right? Berlioz: Because you need to learn. Bubbles: Ah, Look at me. Toulouse: Not properly, huh? Darwin: You don't look like your normal self. Gumball: Well, not yet anyway, since you married Michael. Bubbles: It's true. Something's just not right here. Anais: And what will it mean? Danny: (groans) I knew it. You're right. This royal banquet is gonna be boring. Dumb outfits, Curtains never open, Prunes for dessert, Not having commoners in the castle and no good dances. It needs changing. Einstein: That's right. Stanz: Indeed. Bunnie: What will we do? Bubbles: You're right. Why, I was a dish maid when the prince married me. And he loves me because I'm me. I've been trying to obey someone else's rules about who I should be... and how I should dress. This hair! Eww. (Goes back to her normal self) I know I can do this. I just have to stop trying to be someone else. Yin: You poor thing. Yang: Not anymore. (Simon shook his head) Fluffy: Because we'll need more plans to help. Bubbles: From now on, I'm going to plan this banquet my way. Dwarfs: Your way?! Hurray! It's safe! Reba: Great idea! (Song begins) (and plays) Voice: Who's to say the rules must stay the same forevermore. Voice: Whoever made them had to change the rules that came before Bubbles: Open the gate! (the gates are opened) (Jane gasps when saw this and followed her) (wherever Bubbles lead her) (Bubbles passes out invitations) (all together) Voice: So make your own way Show the beauty within Voice: When you follow your heart Voice: There's no heart you can't win Jane: Your Highness, The king would not approve. You're supposed to be inviting dukes and counts and other aristocrats. (they sing) Jane: Your Highness, The king would not approve. You're supposed to be inviting dukes and counts and other aristocrats. Bubbles: I am inviting them, along with all my friends here in the village. Jane: Your Highness, I strongly advise against it. It's simply not the way things are done. Bubbles: Perhaps the time has come to try something new. Voice: So reach for the sky It's not high as it seems Just follow your heart Go as far as your dreams Shy: Bubbles been uh... Been out a long time. Maybe I should just... Uh... Maybe I should just go get her. Trix: Uh, you'd better stick with me if you want to help her. Shy: Yeah. Right. Trix: Well, good. (Shy looks at the ring): So, Now that we're alone, There's something I wanted to... To ask you. Trix: Yes, what is it? Shy: Well, It's like this. Trix, I'll be most honored if... If you... (Door opens) (BUMP) Trix: Bubbles. Shy: In time, I say. (Bubbles enters) Bubbles: This party needs help, Starting with dessert. Vilburt: No prunes. Yuck! Chris: We hate them! Dinky: Allergies to me. Daniel: Not good enough to eat. Waldo: Then what can we make then? Aaron: Any good type of food? Jimmy: I like chocolate. (Dumps chocolate powder into the bowl) Sheila Rae: That's a good type of food to choose. Louise: Chocolate powder needs something else. Banjo: Sure looks yummy to me. (Courage knocks down a bottle of milk) Kazooie: Oops. (Milk pours into the bowl) Mario: Why, It's... It's... Luigi: It's what? What is it? Ellie: Chocolate pudding. (Tasted it) Now that's good. Tooty: Yummy. (Edmond was near a jar of prunes): Blah! Bottles: Best stay away from them. (Later, The dance practice was better) (and stronger) Voice: Dare if you want to Fear it you'll fall Take a chance 'cause it's better than never to chance it at all Voice: There's a world for the changing And you've just begun Don't let them tell you it's simply not done Jane: This simply isn't done. This simply isn't done! Voice: When you follow your heart You'll shine bright as the sun Rocky: It simply isn't done, She says. Rocky and Andrina: WRONG! (Laugh) Katrina: Incorrect! (Later) Alice: Your Highness, sand or buff? Ann-Marie: Which color do you like? Alice: Pink. Mumbo Jumbo: Perfect. Bubbles: But something's still missing. (Opens the curtains) Now that's more like it. Humba Wumba: Perfect. Jane: What will the king say? Bubbles: I know this is a big change. But I have to try this my way. Jane: Well, I hope you know what you're doing. Berri: She knows what she'll do. Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, Tonight's gonna be a good night. Sandy: And a perfect one too. Narrator: That Night Stephen Squirrelsky: Everyone ready for this banquet? Sandy: Yes. (Bubbles was ready) (to enjoy) Lillian: They're here, Bubbles. They're here. Stephenie: Ready for the moment they've waited for. Bubbles: Well, it's too late to turn back now. Natane: And no good because we have to carry now, is it? (Bubbles went to the banquet and everyone's dancing) (together) Oliver: Now this dance is more like it. Edmond: Exactly. (Kessie takes her first dance steps) (trying not to fall) Priscilla: Why, Kessie, Looks like you're starting to walk like all of us. Owen: As long as you're careful not to fall, that is. Jane: Oh, this dance is horrifying! Aaron: Pardon?! Pecky: Heard that! Gnorm: That was very rude of you to talk like that! Reginald: Swing it, Baby! Josephine: Yeehaw! (Fanfare) (Trumpet sound Ta-da plays from Spongebob) Jane: The king has arrived. Zozi: He's here. (King Hubert came in and stared) (confusingly) Ann-Marie: Oh boy! Chocolate pudding! (She bumps into Hubert) (accidentally) (Pudding splat onto his head, Ann-Marie gasps) (in shock) (We laughs) Jimmy: Great. Out of chocolate pudding. Ruby: What a mess. Griff: It's okay, We'll make more. Prince Max: Great idea. Hubert: (growls) What in the blazes is going on here?! (enters) Jane: Your majesty! Hubert: Who opened those curtains? (looks around) "Jane: This is all Princess Bubbles' doing!" Jane: This is all Princess Bubbles' doing! Hubert: Oh, What a lovely moon. Jane: I tried to teach her, Sire. Hubert: Commoners?! In the palace?! Jane: She simply refused to listen. Hubert: Oh, Hello Joe. Joe: It's a scandal! Bubbles: Your Majesty, I can explain. Hubert: What is this? Bubbles: It's your dessert. Hubert: No prunes for dessert? Jane: An absolute outrage! Hubert: Yummy. Chocolate. Duckman: Glad you like it. Ajax: Tastes good, yes? Hubert: (laughs) What happen to the music? Everybody dance! (everyone dances) Ann-Marie: Sorry, About that. Alice: Our mistake. (Michael came in) (to see what was wrong) Michael: Bubbles. Bubbles: Michael. Hubert: I always said we needed some new traditions around here. Go on, now, Jane. You're missing all the fun. Michael: Did I miss something? Bubbles: Surprise. (Jane and Fagin dances) (together) Hubert: Splendid job. Splendid. Cuddles: Spectacular! Jane: It is the princess who deserves your praise, Sire. And I am honoured to be at Her Highness's service. Giggles: Yippee! Bubbles: I think we're going to be great friends. Trix: This dance is beautiful, Shy. I love it. Toothy: Told you! (Shy forgot something to say) (to Trix) Shy: Trix, I was wondering if you can do me something. Trix: Yes? Shy: Will you marry me? Trix: Shy, I will! Shy: Good job! Hubert: I told my son he had chosen well. You're a natural. All: Hooray! Hooray! Another dance! Hubert: Another dance! All: Yes! Michael: I'm glad you do things your own way. Bubbles: Someday I'll get this princess way right. Michael: I think that day is today. Duke: Well, now, Bubbles has turned this princess thing right. Gidget: Sure did. Snowball: Smart work for that girl. (KISS, Story flashback ends) (at last) Merryweather: Well, Bubbles certainly turned things around, didn't she? Freddi: And a smart girl she is too. Pajama Sam: Yeah. No more big hair. Luther: No more mess either. Dinky: Or prunes. Allergic to them. Blah! Emerald: Must avoid them. (We keep working) Olivia: Let's keep working. (Oliver tries to get the cork off): I can't get it. Barbra: Let us sort it. Merryweather: I can help you with that. (POOF!) Melody: No problem. Oliver: Careful, Will you? I don't like that magic stuff. Edmond: Remember what happened last time? Sasha: In Bubblesrella? Tawnie: The other story. Not when he's turned into a horse. Into a human. Rocky J. Squirrel: Yeah. Priscilla: Oh, now there's a story we should tell. Toby: Yeah. That's a good one. Callie: What's it called? Oliver: Oh, no. No, no, no. Very, very boring story. We don't want to hear that one. Slick Eddie: Yes, please. This one will be good. Oliver: Okay, Let's hear it. Dan and Dusty: Go on. Tallulah: Well, it certainly was an unusual wish, Oliver, dear. But things didn't turn out quite the way you had planned. Tanya Num Nums: Not yet anyway. (Story flashback begins when we walked through the garden) (happily) Bloo: What are we doing in the garden? Didn't had breakfast yet. Mac: That's when we haven't been eating. Wilt: Guys, we're going to pick flowers for Bubbles. Eduardo: And will bring them back for her. Coco: Coco coco. Frankie: And let's choose which ones Bubbles would like. Rodney Squirrel: Oh, Bubbles don't need kittens. She got lots of people to help her. Darlene Squirrel: Ah, who gives a pepper? We're helping her as much as we can. (We start working) (togethere) (Meanwhile, Nyra looks outside) (to find some clues) (Then sees a flower wiggling) (suddenly) Nyra: Oh, Kittens. (snickers) (We kept working on picking flowers) (but had no idea that Nyra was coming) Cow: That's enough. Chicken: Now let's take them to Bubbles. Tongueo: Huh? (Looks and sees Nyra) NYRA!! Rompo: Nyra?! Eddy: Run away! Edd: Retreat! (We run) Ed: She's coming for us! (We ran through a hole and escaped) (without Nyra catching us) Nyra: Drat! (jumps up and down in annoyance) (We walked along) (happily) (Entered the room) (to find some clues) Fagin: Your flowers, Highness. Bubbles: Well, thank you. (Oliver sighs sadly) (with upsetness) Bubbles: Oh, these are even prettier than yesterday's. (sniffs happily) Fagin: Here's the list of remaining preparations for the festival tomorrow. Bubbles: Oh. We sure throw a lot of parties around here, don't we? Fagin: Oh, this is no mere party, Highness. This is the Spring Festival! (Nyra tries to get in) (but is not strong enough) Stephen Squirrelsky: Bubbles. Bubbles: Oh, good morning, guys. Sandy: These are for you, But they're too small. Kidney: And just not the right size. Bubbles: They're beautiful! How very sweet. Thank you. Delbert: It's my pleasure. Fagin: Your Highness, the festival committee is assembled in the library awaiting your instructions. (Nyra went in) (at last) Fagin: And the bath is in the pantry awaiting you. (But gets stopped) Fagin: Up-up-up! And the bath is in the pantry awaiting you. (Bubbles gasps) Bubbles: Okay. See you later, guys. (She leaves) (and is off) Marie: Good morning, Oliver. Oliver: Hello, Marie. Robert: Hey, Nice coat. Who's it for? Tanya Mousekewitz: I believe, Robert, it's made for us to try on. Tigger: Oliver, I say. Zack: Yeah. Try it on, please, Oliver. Prince Max: (gasps) Bubbles forgot party list. Ruby: Uh-oh. Now she's in for a rude awakening. Oliver: I can help with that. Take list to Bubbles. Toulouse: Yeah. Great idea. (List drops to the floor) Berlioz: We'll get it. (THUD) (CLANG) Oliver: Be right back. (they set off) (Oliver walked along with the list) (that he was carrying) (Entering the diner room) (without getting seen) (People chatting) (together) Orwen: Yummy. (tastes it) (Oliver has trouble getting the list through the people's feet) (but is almost succeeding by trying) (Hankie falls on Oliver) (and covers him up) Oliver: Hey, I can't see. (tries to blow the hankie off) (Orwen accidentally picks up Oliver with it) (by mistake) (Scream in Woman's voice from Pink Panther) (and drops Oliver and the note) Orwen: Help! Oh, I can't stand cats! Oh! Disgusting! (Runs off) (in fright) Andrew: What happen? Amy: What's going on? Bubbles: Oliver, are you all right? Oliver: Yeah, I think so. Andy: Rodney's right. Kittens like Oliver are no help. Just make big mess. Harry: Now what can we do next? Bubbles: I'm sorry, Oliver. Tell you what. I'm about to go out to the fairgrounds. Why don't you come with me? I could really use your help. Earl: Yeah. That should work out fine. Bubbles: Meet me at the stables in ten minutes. Oliver: No problem. Stinky: With pleasure. Narrator: Later. (Later) (Oliver walks along) (happily) (Enters the stables) (carefully) Oliver: Wow. Not sure Bubbles | can find me down here. (looks worried) (Climbs up a haystack) Bubbles: Oliver? (Oliver gasps) Oliver: Bub... (Man tosses the haystack over to the side) Oof! (SPLAT) Oliver: Darn. (birds tweet) Bubbles: Oliver? (looks around) Man: Your Highness, your escort is waiting for you outside. Bubbles: Thank you? Oliver? Oliver: Bubbles. (ends up dragged away) Bubbles: Guess he wouldn't come. (frowns) Oliver: Oh no. (gasps) (Bubbles was about to leave, Oliver climbs up to the roof) (to stop her) Oliver: Bubbles! (Jumps down) (Horse neighs and looks back) (and gasps) (Oliver was hanging onto the tail) (on the horse) (Horse flicked him away, Oliver goofy yodel) (crash) Oliver: Ouch! (birds tweet) Oliver: Bubbles? Great. (frowns) Narrator: Just then... Oliver: I never get to do anything any more. I never get to help. Get left behind sitting in the dirt. Used to help a lot. Now I'm too small to do this, too small to do that, too small to help Bubbles. No good to anybody! (frowns) (Nyra peeks) (to see Oliver) Oliver: Castle not like old house. Castle for big people. No place for cats. No place! Everything's bigger than me. Even flowers bigger! Don't like being small. Don't like being a cat. I wish I was big! (tries to think) (Suddenly Merryweather appears) (like magic) Merryweather: Tell me all-- Oliver? Uh, Oliver? Oh, there you are, dear. I heard your wish, Oliver. Aren't you happy the way you are? Oliver: Only big people help Bubbles. I wish I was big enough. (Nyra watches) (from nearby) Oliver: No. I wish I was human. Merryweather: Really? Oh good heavens. Oliver: Yes. Merryweather: Well, that's the way you've helped Bubbles so really far. Oliver: Bubbles' a princess now. No time for cats. Nobody likes cats anyway. Merryweather: So that's what you think. Oliver: I get beat up by owl and-- and horse and-- and big, scary lady! Humans are bigger. Bigger better. Merryweather: If you really feel that way... perhaps it would be for the best to grant your wish. Bibbidi bobbidi boo! (POOF!, Oliver became SD) (like magic) (Nyra saw this) (and gasped) (Song begins as Stephen Druschke walks along) (the street) Voice: The sun's up shining, silver lining It's gonna be a beautiful day Stephen: Oliver. The human Oliver. How do you do? (bows down) Voice: Church bells a-ringing, birds are singing Everything's going my way (Stephen carries on) Stephen: Zuk zuk. I really am human. (hums more) Voice: Climb the trees, smell the breeze Laugh with all your might Blue sky's a-showing Everythings going all right (whistles more) (Later at the working grounds of the festival) (however) Voice: You'll never stop the raining By sitting and complaining It all comes down to you Your smile again, it happens when You change your point of view (the plan is in progress) (Stephen walks along) (pleased) Stephen: I love the view from up here! (smiles happily) Voice: When your small, one inch tall And than your six foot two You've hit the big time now And the world is looking up to you (scats) Stephen: There she is. What am I going to say? Princess Bubbles, | it's me. Oliver! Look, I'm human now. I'm human now too! (runs to her) Voice: When your small, one inch tall And than your six foot two You've hit the big time now And the world is looking up to you Yeah you. (Stephen crashes, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) (Fagin and Bubbles gasps) (in shock) Fagin: Goodness, Sir. Are you alright? (Stephen gets up) Bubbles: You all right? (Stephen shakes his head) Stephen: I'm hu... (blinks) Fagin: Oh, Sir Steph, It is? Well, then. Pleased to know you. (seems happy) Stephen: Well, 'Knows' to please you too. Bubbles: Everything okay, Steph? Stephen: Yes. I... Bubbles: Go on. Explain. Fagin: Hugh, eh? - Would that be Belgian? Stephen: What? No. No. Fagin: Hmm? Bubbles: I'm so sorry about the mess. Here, let me help you. (helps Stephen up) Stephen: No, no, that's why I'm here. To-- To help you. I'm-- Fagin: Aha! The committee sent you! Stephen: Pardon? Bubbles: I presume you're here to help with the Festival? Fagin: You're Dutch! Stephen: No. I mean yes. Uh, but I'm... (Bell bongs) Fagin: You're late! Stephen: Late? Bubbles: Yeah. We're expected back at the palace. Stephen: Oh. Bubbles: Would you like a ride back? Stephen: Ride back? On horses? Bubbles: Yeah. Good ponies. (Later, Stephen panics when he's on a horse) (at a high speed) Stephen: Nice horsie! Slow down! Stop! (the horse gallops on) Bubbles: Steph? (Stephen clings on) (Stephen crashes into the peach blossom trees, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) Bubbles: Steph? Steph? Oh, There you are. (Stephen smiles happily while dizzy) Stephen: These are for you. (shows Bubbles something) Bubbles: Oh. Peach blossoms. Aren't you sweet? They're beautiful. Thank you. (grabs peach blossoms) (Later, They return to the palace) (at last) Fagin: Ah, Highness, there you are. The tailor is in an absolute dither. The cook is having a crisis. The animal trainer is flummoxed! And they're all asking for you. Bubbles: Could you please find a vase for these? Stephen: Sure. Fagin: Thank you, Stephen. Bubbles: Be right back. (flees) (Nyra follows Steph) (around) Stephen: Perfect. Helping Bubbles with flowers. (seems happy) (Nyra gets an idea) (to help) (Puts something down) (for someone to step into) Stephen: Huh? Mnn... (seems puzzled) (Then looks) (back) Stephen: Nyra! (flees) (in fright) Stephen: I shouldn't be afraid of owl! I am human now. Bigger than owl. But I am still afraid of owl! (THUD) (birds tweet) (Stephen gasps when Nyra gets close) (and tries to catch him) (Stephen grabs a vase to protect him) (with) (Bubbles came in) (to see what was wrong) Bubbles: Oh good. You found a vase. (Stephen gasps) Stephen: Happy to help. Uh, what I want to s-- (gets interrupted) Fagin: Your Highness, the Countess LeGrand is awaiting you in the dining hall. (Stephen gasps) Bubbles: Think you could keep her company till I get there? (Stephen nods) (Nyra snickers) (happily) Narrator: Later... (Later) (Orwen screams) (in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther) Orwen: Cat! Stephen: What am I doing? I'm a man now. Orwen: That's a giant beast! Stephen: Oh no. Edmond! Guys! Tigger: Look out! We're under attack! Piloff: Now we're in for it. (We run around) (in circles) Orwen: Get! Get away! Get away! (panics) Dexter: Yikes! Frylock: Retreat! Stephen: Stop! Stop! Orwen: Huh? Oh, My hero. Oh, you saved me. Meatwad: Hold it! Bubbles: Well, I think we just found the couple to lead the first dance. Master Shake: Just the right one. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 (PAUSE) (STOP) Candance: That is enough! Fine, I'm sure Bubbles doesn't know Oliver is human and thinking he's Sir Stephen instead. But can't tell her the truth while being interrupted?! Excuse me! Bartok: Relax. Candance: You relax! Mr. Herriman: You can be in trouble for saying that. Candance: Oh no, I can't! Never will... Grim: Yelling at us will only make things worse. Narrator: Censored. (Scene continues) (and carries on) Bubbles: We better go get ready. I'll send a valet for you, Steph. See you at the festival. (walks away) Stephen Squirrelsky: You saved us, Man. Sandy: Thank you so much. Tia: But any chance you seen Oliver, Any where? Hannah: And where could he be? Stephen: Guys, I am Oliver. Kitty: So it is you. All: Oliver?! Wubbzy: Then it is you! Walden: Gosh. How did you ever get like that? Daizy: It's Oliver in disguise. Stephen: Merryweather changed me, But not getting along as I wanted to have Bubbles notice me in this. Winter: Your disguises really work. Narrator: 5 Minutes Later... (Stephen tries to prepare himself) (to get ready) Edmond: Hey, Marie. Where's Oliver. Toulouse: Have you seen him? Marie: I don't know. I'm worried about him. Stephen: Here I am. Berlioz: Oh! (They screech and ran away) Stephen: Wait! It's me. Dang. (frowns) Angelina: Oliver, is everything all right, dear? Alice: What's wrong with you? Henry: Well, I think you gave the kittens a bit of a fright. William: Poor kittens. Stephen: They ran away from me. Even Marie. Danny (Cats Don't Dance): Because you mistakenly turned them into chickens. Phineas: Oh, now surely you don't miss being a cat. Huh? (Ferb nods) Stephen: Nope. Sawyer: Yeah, poor Oliver. Judy: Aren't you happy for being a human? Nick: You should be delighted of being a human. Stephen: Yeah. Sure not as easy as I thought. But I know I'll get it. Taran: As easy as pie. Fagin: Her Highness Bubbles is asking for you. The evening's festivities are upon us. Eilonwy: Festivities? So cool. Stephen: Zug zug. Marie: Oliver? Toulouse: Is that you? Fagin: Zug-zug, eh? I don't believe I'm familiar with that expression. (seems confused) Stephen: Um, it-it means-- It's French. (chuckles) Fagin: Aha! French is it? Well, that explains everything. (smiles) Marie: Hmm... Berlioz: That's impressive. Narrator: Later... (At the festival) (however) Bubbles: Ladies and gentlemen, Let the Spring Festival begin. (the festival begins) (We had fun) (playing around) (Jester juggle) (happily) (Man tries to hit a target) (by locking onto it) (Man tosses a ring) (around a stick) (A puppet show was seen) (playing a show) (Kids laugh) (at the show) (Hubert likes it) (and is delighted) (Elephant toots) (loudly) Hubert: Oh. An elephant. Come on. (goes to pat the elephant) Fagin: Your majesty, I don't think... Hubert: Let's go. Fagin: Okay. Coming. Edmond: You sure Oliver's around here? Marie: He's here somewhere. (Penny crawls to the fairest wheel) (to ride on) Tails: Oh boy. Don't want her hurt. Amanda: We'd better stop her. Roller Coaster Rabbit - Roger Rabbit Short HDRoller Coaster Rabbit - Roger Rabbit Short HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vi5cqfvghNs 3:24 (Penny lands out a lever) (accidentally) (Switches to fast) (by accident) (Amanda gasps and stops) (in shock) Tails: Uh oh. (Lands on the gears) Ah! (spins round) (Grabs a seat) (and holds on) (Tries to hang on) Tails: Yeow! (but has problems) (Tails almost causes the fairest wheel to get jammed) Sonic: Tails, what's wrong? (Fairest speeds backwards fast, Tails goofy yodel) Knuckles: Uh-oh! (Amanda facepalms and sighs) Amanda: Oh, that can't work out fine. (Orwen was trying to find Stephen, Even Nyra too) (unaware of the danger ahead) (SD walks around) (confused) Bubbles: So, Steph, Enjoying yourself? Stephen: Bubbles, There's something I need to tell you. Bubbles: Yes, what is it, Stephen? Orwen: You're not whispering about me, are you? Bubbles: Uh, no, of course not. Stephen: Excuse me. Bubbles: I believe I promised you two the first dance. (smiles) Stephen: Oh boy. (seems confused) (Hubert laughs while riding on the elephant) (around) (At the dance area, Stephen tries to get use to dancing with Orwen) (and does his best) (Angelina ballets) (with Chris) Orwen: What a lovely dancer. Oh, my! (the Eds dance) (Nyra looks from a tree) (Courage dances) (Nyra swopes down onto Stephen) Stephen: Ah! (Cow and Chicken dance as Stephen struggles to get Nyra off of him) Orwen: Oh! Sir Steph! Is that your owl? Oh! Isn't she precious? (Johnny Bravo does the monkey as Stephen tries to knock Nyra off of him) Stephen: Get off! (Pushes Nyra off) (Jiminy dances) (Stephen falls down, SPLASH) Anais: What the... (double takes) Darwin: Uh-oh! (Crash and Coco dance) (Orwen looks down) Gumball: Oh my! (The Dwarfs dance) (Stephen coughs and sputters) Orwen: Ready for the next dance? (Gumball, Darwin, and Anais shrug and dance more) (Stephen screams and flees) (in fright while The Happy Tree Friends gang dance) (Hubert really likes it) (The Littlest Pet Shop gang dance) (Stephen kept running until BUMP) (The Fantasy Girls of USA disco) (Birds tweet) (Dexter dances) (Danny Danbul does a hand stand) (The Pokemon dance) (Stephen land on a seat of the fairest wheel) (and begin to go up) Nyra: Oliver. Stephen: Huh? (awakens) Stephen: Oh dang. Keep away! (Tries to get away) (and starts running) (But was on top of the fairest wheel) (going round) Jimmy: Hey, Look! Rosie: Up there! (We looked) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) (Stephen was about to fall) (Ed and Eddy scream) (Stephen goofy hollers) Bert Raccoon: Yikes! (Lands onto the elephant) Ralph Raccoon: Uh-oh. Stephen: Oof! Melissa Raccoon: Oh, what will now happen? (Elephant had gone mad) Zim: Oh dear. (Fagin was tossed and screamed) Gir: Oh my! (CRASHED) Fagin: Oh, I hate elephants. (scoffs) (Everyone panicked) Duckman: Watch out! Courage: Mad elephant! Mad elephant! Ajax: The beast's gone bonkers! Stephen Squirrelsky: Steady fella. Steady. It's all right. Nothing will hurt you. Fluffy: Poor Stephen! (Elephants whacks) Uranus: Oh no! (Stephen Squirrelsky Wilhelm screams) Sandy: Stephen! (Bubbles gasps in shock) Slappy: Nephew! Stephen: This is all my fault! I wish Merryweather was here. Skippy: Oh, poor cousin. Merryweather: (appears) Oliver, this is your chance to help. Stephen: What can I do? Bullwinkle: Do something for him. Merryweather: Hmm, an elephant. What do you think could stop him? Rocky J. Squirrel: Magic, I suppose? Hubert: Stop in the name of the king! Stephen: Don't know. Kanga: Uh-oh. Merryweather: Perhaps a cat? Gidget: Cat? Max (Dog): Seriously? Merryweather: Are elephants afraid of cat? Snowball: Can anything go wrong if they see them? Merryweather: Are you a man or a cat? (Stephen looks at the coat Marie made): I'm a cat! Duke: Perfect! (Elephant charges along when Stephen stands up to it to make it stop) Weasel: This should work. Merryweather: Oh dear. How does it go again? Baboon: Think. (Marie gasps and Edmond covers his eyes) Luigi: Uh-oh. (Bradley covers his eyes, Kessie hides into the baby carrier and Luke gasps) (Alan and Zayne cover their their ears) (Elephant trumpets) (Walter gulps) Merryweather: Oh yes. Bibbidi bobbidi boo! (Simon ducks) (John hugs into Bunnie) (who pats her) (Stephen changes back into Oliver) Steve: Did you see that, Blue? Joe: Oliver's back! Kevin: Welcome back, Oliver! (Elephant screams and stops) (in shock) (Hubert flies through the sky): Help! (panics) (Lands onto a seat) (SPLAT) Hubert: Oh, I can see my castle. (smiles happily) (We cheered) (and clapped) Oliver: I guess there are some things only a cat can do. I'm a Cat! (Kisses his tail) Yes! I'm a cat! I'm a cat! I'm a cat! I'm so glad I'm a cat! (skips with joy) (Nyra looks around) (confused) (Then saw Oliver) Nyra: There he is. Your mine no... (stops) Orwen: Oh. Sir Steph's owl! Come, sweetums. Let's go find your master. Oh, aren't you just the sweetest, little, most precious baby? (looks around) (Orwen leaves with Nyra who's trying to get lose) (but is having problems) Nyra: No! Let go! My cat! My meal! Noo! (frowns) (Oliver puts on his coat Marie made) (and tries it on) Marie: Oliver, That was so brave! (cheers) Edmond: You're a hero, Oliver! Toulouse: Good job! Bubbles: Oliver, you saved the day! I can always count on you. You're right there when I need you. Berlioz: We're so proud of you! Oliver: I am? Twin Bunnies: Yes, you are! Marie: I'm so glad, You're back! Wonder Mouse Girl: Fabulous work! Oliver: Me too, Marie. (KISS) Tennessee: Such a proud couple in love like Marie and Oliver. Stephen Squirrelsky: Bubbles, Not to be freaked out, But Sir Steph was really Oliver in human form. Wish you got the point? Chumley: Wish it? Bubbles: Oh. I get the point. Betty Barrett: I'd knew she'd get the point. Priscilla: Uh, Honey, I'm pregnant again. Owen: Oh my. Just like in The Rescuers. Tigger: Oh my. Pregnant again. Cuddles: Here we go with Priscilla getting pregnant since The Rescuers. Giggles: Again. Toothy: No wonder more kids are coming. Owen: Think we'll get a son this time? Lumpy: I'm sure you will. Owen: Oh boy. Aaron: Since you'll have seven kids since Kessie is on our team. (Merryweather set off fireworks) (all together) (Story flashback ends) (and stops) Phineas: Thank goodness that's over. (Ferb nods) Conker: I like telling stories, don't you? Oliver: Yep. No more magic for me. Berri: Since you were turned into Stephen Druschke. (The page was put onto the book) Banjo: That's another page added up. Rocky: Hey, Magic could go a lot faster. Andrina: Like a speeding bullet of a tugboat, motorcar, and train. (POOF, Paintbrush came to life) Rocky: Let's go to work. Andrina: With pleasure. (Edmund was about to grab something, But the other craft supplies come to life) (accidentally) Edmund: My word! Dallben: Oh my. (Ren and Stimpy jumped and ducked) Ren and Stimpy: Whoa! (Supplies goes over them) Cat and Dog: Wow! (Pencil draws whiskers on Nyra) Dexter: Hey! Hamtaro: Watch it, will you? (Paintbrush painted Skeeter's bottom) Skeeter: Whoa! (Panda dodges the scissors) Panda: Careful. (Pencil erases the flowers, Bradley gasps) Floral: What?! Stephen Squirrelsky: Gosh, Dang it! Black magic! The worse kind! Come on, Robert, To the attack! (BONK) Robert: Oof! Watch it! (Scissors cuts through) Buttercup: Good gracious! Tanya: Yeow! (Paint ruins a picture) Courage: Oh no! Sandy: Hi-yak! (Pencil lifts up Tanya Num-Nums) Tanya Num-Nums: I'm trying to sew. Doug: Gosh darn it. (Stephen breaks the crayons with his saber) (ignited) (BREAK) Patti: Watch out! (Stephen tries to push it back) Slappy: Don't worry, nephew. I've got this. (Paint splatted on him) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hold it! Sandy: Leave my love alone! (Stephen gets pushed and he pushes them back as hard as he can) Skippy: Hold them back! And whack them with your purse, Aunt! Stephen Squirrelsky: STOP!!!! (BAM!, Lightsaber deignites) (Slappy whacks the objects with her purse) (Stephen got really pushed back too hard as he landed in a paint bucket) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh! Wallace: Oh heck! Priscilla: Heaven preserve us! Callie: Don't worry. We've got this. Stephen Squirrelsky: (sputters) Help! (BONK and SCRUB) (the Dwarfs help) (SPLAT) Harry: I'm splattered! Andrew: (Lands on a paint squirter) How awful! Amy: This has gone the wrong way round. (Robert swings) Earl: You've got the silly thing in reverse. (But gets honked on the nose) Robert: Oh! Stinky: Whoops! (Gets bonked by the paintbrush then got whack in the butt by the pencil) Tanya: Hey! (Paintbrush covers Robert's face) (Tanya goes to save Robert) Bluebell: It's tragic! Ranger Jones: Can somebody stop this? Flea: I feel a bit pale. Buena Girl: Such a mess. (Ellie runs): Watch out! That's my tail! Rikochet: I hope this stops. Rocky (Merlin's voice): Now what have we here? Andrina: Jumping hop toads! Merryweather: I think we have quite enough magic. (POOF!) Katrina: There! (The supplies stop) Serena: Hmph! Stephen Squirrelsky: (sputters) Thank you, Miss. (coughs) What's the idea of having darn magic to make a mess? Huh? (Tries to get up) Let me a hand, Please. Sandy: I've got you, Stephen. (LIFT) Slappy: Now to clean you up, nephew. (Sandy falls down) Skippy: Got you, Sandy. Gumball: What a mess. Darwin: Let's clean it up. Buster Moon: Goodness me. Ash: Had the silly thing in backward mode. (Luke giggles) Penny Ling: Oh, Look at Luke now. He's all covered in paint. Rosita: Very funny with lots of paint work. Tails: Oh Penny. Shadow: She's in a mess too. (Walter tasted glue) Winter: No, no. You can't taste glue. Want to know what happens if you taste it? (Rompo retches) Torn: Don't worry. We'll clean it out. Raldo: Oh, Me seen worse. Daniel: It's okay. We all make mistake. Elroy: Hey, Remember when Penny fell in love? Pipsqueak: What Penny? Num Nums: Penny Ling. Elroy: Not that Penny, The other Penny. Merryweather: You mean Bubbles' stepsister? That Penny? Chunk: Oh. Vinnie: Now that's a messy story. Mr. Squiggles: Just to mess things up, right? Pipsqueak: No, It's a love story. Mr. Squiggles: Oh, just to fix things up. Elroy: Well, It happen of the preparation of the castle ball tomorrow night, And Ursula's daughters, Penny and Wendy were trying to prepare for themselves as they can. Num Nums: As quick as possible. https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Cinderella-II-Dreams-Come-True/Movie?id=2192&pfail=1 (Story flashback begins as Penny looks at the music box) Chunk: So cool. (Penny sighs) (happily) (Grand Duke of Owls sneaked up and grabbed the ribbon) (from nearby) (Penny tugs, Accidentally knocks down the music box) Penny: Duke! (gasps) (Grand Duke gulps) (Penny fixes the music box and takes the ribbon away from Duke) (and smacks him) Grand Duke: Darn it! (pouts) (Wendy in and pushes Penny out of the way): Block off the mirror! (BUMP) (Penny pushes her back) (BUMP) Wendy: (gasps) That's mine! (grabs the ribbon) Penny: No, It's mine! Wendy: Well, it's mine! Penny: Hey! (They tug on it) (and pull on it) Penny: It's mine! Wendy: Mine! (RIP) (SNAP) Penny: Oh! Wendy: Ow. (They gasps) "Wendy: Oh. You're right. It is yours." Wendy: Oh. You're right. It is yours. Penny: You did that on purpose! Wendy: For goodness sake. It was an accident. Penny: It's your fault! Wendy: It's not! Penny: It is! Wendy: It's not! Penny: It is! Wendy: Please forgive me! (Ursula came in) (and arrived) Ursula: Girls, stop all this bickering at once! Bubbles' ball is tomorrow night, so pay attention! Every noble bachelor in the kingdom will be there. If you want to find a husband, you have to make the most of this opportunity. I won't let you fail me again. (the girls gasp) Both: Yes, Mother. Ursula: It's okay then. (Grand Duke sighs) Ursula: Wendy, pin back those curls. Penny, put more colour in your cheeks! A perfect appearance is the only way... to attract a proper gentleman. We shall find you men of wealth and nobility. Both: Okay, Mom. Wendy: I know I can do this right. Penny: Maybe a count. Wendy: With numbers. Ursula: Come along now. We need new gowns for the both of you. With new shoes. And jewellery. The fancier the better. Wendy: Got it. Ursula: Grand Duke, Come. (Duke obeys) Narrator: Meanwhile. (Meanwhile) (Bubbles walks out) (happily) B1: Hey, Bubbles. Why you dressed like that? B2: And what do you think that makes you? Bubbles: I'm going to the market in disguise so no one will recognize me. I want to surprise Michael with a garland of flowers. Want to come along? Rat: Let's go. Amy: Certainly. Lulu: Of course. (We went off) Morgan: Off we go. (Later at the market, We walked along) (happily) (Ursula, Wendy and Penny walks along) (pleased) (Then Penny saw something) (and gasped) Gepetto: Remember the tradition. Give these to each other at the ball, and you'll always be together. Don't you need a garland of roses for the ball? Guaranteed to win you his heart. Wendy: Penny, what are you up to? Penny: Oh! Nothing. Coming. Sorry. (carries on) Narrator: A Few Minutes Later... (Penny sniffs something good) (and goes to eat it) (Cody was baking) (some food) (Penny went in when Cody bumps into her) (by mistake) (They look at each other) (and gasp) (We walked along then looked through the window) Jiminy: Hello, What's this? Rodney: Sounds like Penny's attracted to someone in the baking area. Penny: Everything's smells so good. Fender: And who is that? Cody: You like one? Oh, Careful. They're hot. Penny: Yes. As long as I wear gloves. Ursula: Penny! I think not. Everything in this shop is inferior. (Penny gasps) Wendy: You can build a house out of these bricks. (smiles) Penny. Not Wendy. (they gasp) Ursula: Come along, Penny. Penny: Okay, coming. Ursula: You're not to say a word to that shopkeeper. I forbid it! Penny: Sorry. (Cody frowns) (depressed) Bubbles: He's got that look and I know that look. Mario: You mean like seasick? (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (Ed and Eddy laugh) (Watterson Kids laugh, Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs, Courage laughs, Rusty and Buttons laugh) (Sandy laughs) (babies laugh) (Charles and Mambo laugh, Otto and Larry laugh) (Toby, Sis, and Tagalong laugh, Bloo laughs, The Raccoons laugh) (Vultures laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) Dizzy: Very funny. (Cuddles and Giggles laugh) (They calm down) (and stop for a rest) Bubbles: I think they're in love. Buzzie: So they are. Piper O'Possum: But Ursula forbid it. Ernest Jr.: Nonsense. Flaps: It's impossible. Buzzie: Yeah. So what we gonna do? Dizzy: I don't know. Uh... Hey! Now don't start that again. Tyler: They'll like us. Ryan: And always will be. Ziggy: Oh yeah? Ava: And what can that be? Weasel: If only we could get them back together here. But how? Baboon: We must think of a plan. Robert: I think I know. (We huddle up) Tanya: And this is the plan we're about to do. (We whisper it) (together) Robert: Okay, You know what to do. Tanya: And let's see if it works. (Rocky and Andrina went to a private area) Rocky: How about we turn the plan into a prank? Andrina: I guess that should work to see it go well in progress. (Later, Delbert and Ernest Jr. flied along finding Penny) (wherever she was) Delbert: There. Ernest Jr: Aha! (They swope down and grab her teddy and fly off) Penny: Oh? Hmm... (Ernest Jr. raspberries) Penny: Why, you... (She pursuit them) Penny: Going somewhere? (Meanwhile, Fantasy Girls of USA entered the bakery) (being careful) Melody: Ready? Barbra: Ready. Melody: Because... Fantasy Girls of USA: My loneliness Is killing me and I I must confess I still believe, still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby, one more time (they party) (Pose) (happily) (Cody didn't hear) (properly) (Stephen sighs and whistles) (loudly) Tawnie: Huh? Sasha: What is it? (They fell down, Wilhelm scream) Emerald: Ow... (Cody looks back) (and gasps) Cody: Animals in my baguettes! (faints) (Fantasy Girls screamed and ran outside) (in women voices from The Pink Panther) (Cody pursuit them) (and go to catch them) (They kept running not knowing they bumped into the Grand Duke) Fantasy Girls: Whoops. Emerald: Grand Duke of Owls. (grins) Melody: Sorry. Rocky: This is it. Andrina: The one we've made. (Delbert and Ernest Jr. kept flying along) Penny: Where are you taking my teddy bear?! (Cody looks around for those animals that ran off) (but has problems wondering where they went) Ernest Jr. Now! Delbert: Let them rip! (They drop teddy onto the ground) (THUMP) Penny: Darn birds. (scoffs) (and picks her teddy bear up) (Fantasy Girls ran away) (in fright) Grand Duke: Come back here. (goes in pursuit) Rocky: Girls, Follow me! We know how to ditch him! Andrina: This way! Barbra: Hope you know what you're doing. Tawnie: This is it, I hope. (Then Penny and Cody bumped into each other again) (birds tweet) Penny and Cody: Oh. (they gasp) (Rocky, Andrina and Fantasy Girls ran under a horse) (and hid under him) (Grand Duke pounce when they dodge, Horse neighs) (in alarm) (Penny gasps) (in surprise) (BUCK, Cody watch) (in alarm) (Penny flies and crashes into the bakery) (suddenly) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (at poor Penny) Rocky: It worked! It worked! Andrina: Fantastic! Rocky: Brother and sister a likes. Right? Andrina: Sure. Because we're best friends. (They laugh more) (together) (Katrina snarls at them) Katrina: Are you proud of yourselves?! Rocky: I uh... Katrina: Explain! You're proud, yes? Robert: Look what you've done! Thank to your stupid prank! Tanya: You've spoiled everything! (Cody looked at Penny) (and went to help her up) Cody: You okay? Penny: Oh no. Cody: Did you hurt yourself? (She ran off) Penny: Can't talk now! We'll meet later! (People laughed at her) Penny: Oh! Very funny! (She ran off sobbing) (in Pinkie's voice) Penny: I've never been so insulted! Stephen Squirrelsky: Now you done it. Sandy: You broke Penny's heart. Now how's she supposed to be Cody's love? Rocky: Just wanna make it funny. It's forbidden by Ursula. Andrina: No need to get all worked up and become angry about it. (We go find Penny) (and try to cheer her up) Judy: Penny. Penny: Huh? What do you want? And why is Bubbles here dressed like that? Nick: We're sorry for mistreating you this way. Serena: We saw you in Cody's baker shop. Inspector Gadget: And know that you're attracted to him. Penny: He must think I'm... Penny Brown: Go on... Say it. Heather (GB): He saw it was an accident. Don't give up so fast. Gadget Boy: Keep trying. Penny: What would you know? You're beautiful. It's always been easy for you. Reba: Because you're lovely. Angelina: Easy? That's not how Bubbles remember it. Look, Penny, you just need a little help, that's all. Speckle: With us helping too. Luna: Listen, why don't you come back to the castle? We'll clean you up and then we'll get you two together. Robbie: That's the way you'll be friends. Penny: But Mother forbids it! She thinks he's beneath me. Darnell: I can't believe it! Amanda: I think she's wrong. Cody's terrific. And cooks too. Rogue: Yes. Fabulous cook he is. Sonic: Come along. Sally Acorn: Come on. Narrator: Later... (Later) (At the castle) (however) (We entered) (to find some clues) (Grand Duke came in) (to see what was happening) Ed: Oh dear. Edd: It's Grand Duke. Rocky: Don't hurt us, Owl! We're sorry! Andrina: Please forgive us! Grand Duke: I really had it with you pests! I'll... Huh? (Eyes became lovehearts) Eddy: What's up? (We look at Nyra) (who is attracted to Grand Duke) Nyra: What? (seems confused) Nyra: Hmph! (Flies away) (and astonishes poor Grand Duke) Grand Duke: Darn. (frowns) Rocky: Hmm... He's attracted to her. Got an idea. Andrina: Okay. Let's see what it is. (Later, While Nyra's not looking) (and seeing us) (Rocky grabbed the bow from her and left) Nyra: Huh? (scratches her head) (Then another later, Grand Duke was loafing around) Narrator: So much later that the old narrator got tired of waiting and they had to hire a new one. Stephen Squirrelsky: There. Good as new, Penny. Sandy: Fantastic. Penny: Mother says that looks count for everything. Plucky Duck: Well, of course you want to look your best, but that's not the most important thing. Penny: Yeah, yeah, yeah. What I need is a whole new look. Piggley: Okay. Dannan: Let's see what we can do for you. (Song begins while half of the team help with Penny and Grand Duke) Ferny: And let's go. Voice: Make me look good Make me look swell Make me look fine We're pourin' it on You just sit back Cause' baby, you're mine (they work hard) Voice: You send me into a spin Make a splash when you walk in Those eyes, so rare, The lips, the hair You're a breath of fresh air (they work more) (Grand Duke gets combed up) (all together) Voice: Brushing the fur Comb the hair out Trim up the toes Give me the dress And the shoes And the jewelry And clothes (they work) Voice: You can judge your books From how the cover looks Wear make-up by the ounce Oh, didn't they tell you? It's what's inside that counts (they work faster) Voice: Make me a star Make me look great Make me look grand I've got style and grace But it's a painted-up face Gets you a man (they work quicker) (Penny was finished) (at last) Voice: Snip, cut when we are through You're gonna look so good it's true The fur, the bows, the chin, the nose (song plays on) (Grand Duke is groomy now) (and proud) Voice: Mmm ahh, ooh la la Looks won't hide, It's what's inside that counts You wanna be a bride? It's what's inside that counts (song carries on) (Song ends) (and stops) Penny: What about a necklace? Fat Albert: Hey, hey, hey. I know just the one. Grand Duke: Hoot. Bubbles: Duke. Dumb Donald: Perfect. Wonder Mouse Girl: Remember, you'll catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. Russell: That's right. Penny: What does that mean? Who'd want to catch flies? Sheila Rae: I mean the best way to impress Cody is just to be nice to him. Maggie Lee: That's the way you'll like him, Penny. Penny: How do I do that? Ben the Fox: It's simple that you learn ideas. Jack: A smile. Penny: Better get me a bigger necklace. Oinky Doinky: Good choice. Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on. Try it. Sandy: You'll be great. (Penny tries to smile) (and succeeds) Mr. Blue Jay: That's great. (Grand Duke hisses, Penny growls at him, He shrieks and flees) (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! Ed: Oh. Eddy: Hang on there, Hamlet. (Gumball, Anais, and Darwin laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (Otto and Larry laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) (Vultures laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) Jiminy: QUIET!! (Tigger and Rabbit jump): Ah! Uh! Dexter: Okay. Sorry. Buzz Lightyear: I suppose you think it's very funny. Penny: I make babies cry too. (Kessie shook his head) (Alan and Zayne refuse) Tails: Certainly not. Sonic: Never! Amy Rose: Besides, He'll never be able to resist. Antoine: Not a chance. Penny: You think so? Toad: You wouldn't, would you? Penny: But what if Mother catches me? She told me never to speak to him again! (horn blares) Peach: Maybe it's time to stop following someone else's orders... and start following your heart. Toadette: Yeah. Understand that, Penny? (Bell bongs) Penny: It's late. I have to go. Daisy: Then off you go. Penny: But what about Cody? Wario: Don't worry about him. You'll meet him as soon as possible. Waluigi: At noon. Right? Yoshi: Ho-ho-ho, yes, of course, at noon. Penny: I can hardly wait! Narrator: The Next Day. (the next day) (At Ursula's house) (however) (Penny plays the music box) (to play some music) (Penny imagine dancing with Cody) (in a dream come true) (Pretends Grand Duke is Cody) (and dances with him) (Grand Duke smiles) (happily) (Ursula went past) (without noticing) (Ursula gasps and looks back, But sees Penny still doing nothing) (Penny hums a tune) (She just sees Grand Duke doing nothing) Ursula: Hmph. (walks away) (Penny looks at the clock) (and gasps) (Prepares to leave) (and is off) Penny: Mother, I have to run to town. (Tosses the bread out the window) We're out of bread. (SPLAT) Wendy: Hey! (rubs her head) (rubs her bump on her head) Penny: Excuse me. Can I borrow this? Thanks! (Rides off) (POOF!) Ursula: Huh? (saw her leave) Hmph. (scoffs) Grand Duke: Ah. The time has come. (Flies off) (and is gone) (Later in town, Cody bought flowers) (from a shop) (Then Penny bought flowers too, A girl giggles and Penny gives her one) Girl: Thanks. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll wait for you by the apple cart. Sandy: Yeah. (Penny promises) (happily) Cody: Do you think she'll like them? (hopes) June Bailey: They're beautiful. Cody: Thanks. Pleased you like them. (Penny was to go to Cody but gasps in shock when she saw him) Penny: Oh no. (sobs and ran away) (in Pinkie Pie's voice) (frowns) Cody: Pen... Oh no. What did I do? (frowns) Bubbles: What? What happened? Penny: I've disappointed poor Cody. (Runs off) Bubbles: Penny! (tries to find Penny) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. Sandy: Bother. (Jiminy facepalms) (Eddy snarls) (Penny be all alone near a fountain so heartbroken) (and blowing her nose into a hankie) Narrator: Meanwhile... (At the castle) (however) Rocky: You ready Duke? Andrina: Let's do it. Katrina: Here. Take these. And give them to her. Grand Duke: Okay. (hops to it) (Nyra was laying around) (humming) Grand Duke: Ahem. Will you please be my love interest? Nyra: Why, I... Um... Okay then. (Grabs the flowers and hugs him) (and kisses him) (They cheered) (and clapped) (Grand Duke smiles) (at Nyra, who feels pleased) Nyra: Oh. For the first time, How about them for a meal? Grand Duke: Sure. Why not? (They about to go get them) (and head off) Robert: RUN FOR IT!! Tanya: THIS WAY! (They flee) (in fright) (Duke and Nyra try to get them) (but are no match for them) (Rocky hides into a mouse hole) (and as Andrina hides at the top) (Katrina hides in a broom) (Robert and Tanya hide in a bucket) (Nyra catches Edmond) Edmond: Ooh! Nyra: Gotcha! Edmond: Put me down! (Then SPLASH) Dwarfs: Got you! (Nyra got wet) (shakes herself all over) (Nyra growls) (in anger) Grand Duke: Look. Got one. (SMACK) Nyra: No loveship! (Leaves) Grand Duke: Ah... Rats! Rocky: The deal is off! (drops a broom on Grand Duke) Andrina: Have some of this! Grand Duke: Oof! (Gets knock out) Katrina: Oops. Robert: Stupid bird. Tanya: Not paying attention at all. (Back at town) (however) (Cody tries to find Penny) (to try and cheer her up) (But sighs and sat near the fountain) (to have a rest) (Suddenly a baa was hear when a goat eat the flowers, Cody gasps in shock) (and frowns) Cody: Let go! (Tugs on them) (and struggles) (Goat refuse to let go) (and pulls) (Then SNAP) Cody: Oof! (BUMP) (Goat leaves and Cody only has one flower) (and frowns) (Then hears sobbing) (in Pinkie's voice) Cody: Huh? (goes to see) (Found Penny) (and asked her what was wrong) (Penny looks at Cody): Don't look at me. I look horrible. (Was about to leave) (when suddenly) Cody: Wait. Please. (goes to tell Penny something) Cody: I'm sorry. This is what I'm gonna give you. Penny: What is it? (Shows her the flower he has with him) (and impresses her) Penny: Oh my. Thank you. You care about me. Cody: No problem. And you're welcome. Ursula: Penny! (Penny gasps) Ursula: How dare you defy me?! You were forbidden for talking to this man! Penny: But I'm so sorry for disappointing you. Wendy: Oh, look at her! It's a disaster! We'll be the laughing stock of the entire town. Penny: Now we're in for it. (We watch this) (with confusion) Ursula: You've embarrassed yourself quite enough with this foolishness. Dear child, you know I only have your best interests at heart. You deserve better. Come along. Penny: Coming. Penny: No, Mother. You're wrong. Ursula: What? Penny: He's sweet. Cody: She's wonderful. Penny: He's romantic since we're going to the ball. (Ursula gasps) Cody: Yeah. Now come on, Penny. Let's go. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. Sandy: Good job, Stephen. Ursula: Wendy, Come along. Wendy: Coming. Cody: Shall we? Penny: Yes. Slappy: Fantastic! (They danced) Skippy Squirrel: Well done for getting them together. Narrator: Later (At the ball) (however) (Everybody danced) (with each other) (Zack dances with Lulu Teddy Bear) (Rocky, Andrina, and her toy kitty dance) (Johnny Bravo does the monkey) (The Eds groove) (Angelina ballets) (Courage shakes his booty) Penny: Oh, thank you! I never dreamed I could be this happy. Cody: No problem! (the Happy Tree Friends party) Melody: You see? Dreams do come true. Barbra: Piece of cake. (Everyone kept dancing) Emerald: Groovy! (the Fantasy Girls of USA disco) (Story flashback ends) Tawnie: Best party ever! Sasha: Good pictures. Bullwinkle: Such a lovely story. Rocky Squirrel: But something's still missing. Oh yeah. The bow. Daggett: That should do it. Norbert: All done. George: That should do it. Merryweather: Are you ready to show Bubbles? Harold: Sure are. Pipsqueak: Look. There she is. Captain Underpants: Let's go. Num Nums: Right away. (We went along carrying the book) (trying not to drop it) All: Salagadoola menchichka boola Bibbidi bobbidi boo, Put 'em together and what have you got Bibbidi bobbidi boo, Salagadoola menchichka boola Bibbidi bobbidi boo, It'll do magic believe it or not, Bibbidi bobbidi boo (they hum) (Ann-Marie jumps when Jane stand back) (in amazement) Nyra: Huh? Ah... (SPLAT) Oh man! (birds tweet) All: Now salagadoola-mee and menchichka boola-roo, But the thingamabob that does the job is Bibbidi bobbidi boo (they sing more) Hubert and Fagin: What the... (double takes) (DUN DUN DUN!) (We went past Michael) (who was confused) (Bubbles went along) Dog: Bubbles. Cat: Come here. Stacey: Hold up. Ricky: Wait. Pikachu: Pika. Pika. Eevee: Eevee. Eevee. Tigger: We made a book. (We slide down the stairs) Fluffers: Whoa! Wallace: Oh heck! Chunk: Oops. (Merryweather uses her magic) Mr. Squiggles: That should work. Derick: Look out! Tiggy: Steady on. (POOF!, Bubbles jumped) Sonic and gang: Surprise! Bubbles: What this? Donkey Kong: It's a gift you'll like best of all. Diddy: It's a book. Candy Kong: The best you'll read. Bradley: You like it? Dixie Kong: Do you like it? Bubbles: I love it! What's it about? Doug: It's about stories to tell. Skeeter: It's about all of us. Patti: And how we've done all of it together. Bubbles: I don't suppose you'd want to read this together, would you? Alex: If we've got glasses on, that is. Stephen Squirrelsky: Certainly. Gloria: Let's go. Narrator: Then Later On... (then later on) Bubbles: Oh, look! We're all in here. And these are our stories. "Once upon a time there was a big castle and in this castle lived a prince and a princess-- " Marty: Of course we are. (The scene ends) Melman: So lovely. Sandy: That's right. (Credits plays) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another movie spoof travel. If It has trains and boats. And dreams do come true. Andrew Catsmith: Certainly do. Because I really like to do video game spoofs as well since we'll be used to them. (We wink) (and wave) (Tanya, Tallulah, and Monica Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Transcripts